


Hide and Seek [soulmate au]

by aesth3tichope



Category: K-Hip Hop, K-pop, dpr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hip Hop, K-pop References, hong da bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesth3tichope/pseuds/aesth3tichope
Summary: “Hong. Da. Bin. A.k.a, DPR Live, a.k.a the boy in there, the boy you just bumped into, is your soulmate.”





	Hide and Seek [soulmate au]

**Author's Note:**

> Dabin and Lina have never met prior, she just had the biggest crush on him, like more than an artist because the girl is dpr trash okay thank you. I hope you enjoy :)

“Hey, asshole,” I heard, as a hand roughly slaps my cheek, forcing me out of my heavy sleep. “Get your ass up.”

I groaned, as I rolled over in my bed to see my best friend, Susan, standing by my bed, all dressed up to go out.

“What the fuck, Susan.” I grumbled, while taking my earphones out, squinting at the sudden brightness emitted from the light in your dorm

Susan sighed, as she picked up my phone.

“Oh my God, are you serious, Lina?” she exclaimed, glaring at my lockscreen. “You’ve been listening to ‘Heartache’ by One Ok Rock? Please don’t tell me it was on repeat.”

“Whatever.” I mumbled, snatching my phone out of her hand, and turning back around to face the wall, stuffing my face back into my pillow. “Fuck off, I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh no, you don’t.” Susan panicked , as she quickly grabbed my shoulders, and proceeded to drag my sad, sad, sad, lonely body, out of my bed. “We are going to go out for dinner tonight, and we are going to have a good time. It has been almost two weeks since we came to Korea for the exchange, and we haven’t been out since! Come on, it’s been three weeks since it was announced, you need to get over it. I’m sick of seeing you like this, and besides, this probably means he’s not your soulmate, right? I’m sorry to say this, but, there’s no point in crying over someone who you weren’t going to spend the rest of your life with anyway. So get up, wash your face, make yourself look hot because sis, at the moment, you look like a washed up whore, and stop being a pussy, so we can have a nice night together and have some fun!”

I silently stared at her in shock, gulping at how scary she looked for the first time in the 5 years the two of us had been friends. She was right, dammit. We had come to korea for school, yes, but the both of us had spent months planning for what the two of us were going to do during our time there, and I suddenly felt a flash of guilt wash over me, for being an immobile sack of potatoes, ever since I found out he had been secretly dating for three months before his relationship hit the headlines. I looked down at the small scar on the side of my right wrist, and sighed. It was time to let go. Damn you guilty conscience, I thought, as I glared up at my best friend.

“Okay, fine.” I gave in, as I crawled out of her hold, and over to the bathroom. “Give me 15 minutes.”

“Yay!” Susan said, clapping multiple times. “So, I searched up places by our dorms, and there’s a new place that just opened up that I thought we might try…” 

***

Susan decided it was a good idea to walk down to the restaurant, despite it being below zero weather, earning her various complaints from yours truly, the whole way there.

“Oh shut up, you need the fresh air anyway.” she claimed. “I was starting to think you forgot what the outside world looked like.”

I rolled my eyes, and chose to ignore her, as we walked into the restaurant. I sat myself down in a booth with my back to door, with Susan opposite of me. After the waiter brought over our food, Susan started going on about some girl in our class, who she couldn’t stand.

“Yeah, and then she asked the teacher to fuck off after he told her the right answer.” She said. “I swear to God, they’re fucking. They hardcore stare each other down every time she puts her hand up in class.”

“Oh my fucking God, Susan!” I laughed, shaking my head. “You are so bad. But I get what you mean. I’ve seen it too. Seyoon always looks at him in a weird way, like, I can’t tell if she hates him or wants to rip his clothes off. It creeps me out.” 

“I’m telling you,” she started, stuffing her face with pork dupbap. “She’s gonna announce her pregnancy soon, and he’s gonna be the father, and be forced to quit his job, and they’re gonna move to some isolated town in China, where-”

Susan suddenly stopped, and stared hard, directly at the booth behind me. I asked her what was wrong, turning around before she quickly grabbed my hand, stopping me from turning my head any further.

“Oh my God, you’ll never guess who I saw today, when I went down to the store to grab a drink.” Susan shouted loudly, gaining a few looks from around the restaurant.

“Uhhh,” I uttered, blinking rapidly at her sudden outburst. “What?”

“Yeah, guess who I saw?” Susan smiled widely.

“Uhm…” I gave her a confused look, as I lifted her hand off of mine, and straightened up in my seat. “I don’t know… who did you see?”

“I saw,” Susan paused and looked up. “Er, I forgot. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, China. So they would...” 

***

About half an hour after our food had arrived, the both of us just sat there quietly, scrolling on our phones, tired of talking after stuffing our faces with food. I looked up at Susan, and sighed. 

You were bored.

Like really, really bored.

“Susan.”

“Mmm.”

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Mmkay.”

I stood up, and shimmied out of my booth, and just as I was about to walk towards the bathroom, I crashed into a pole.

“Ow, fuck.” I said, rubbing my nose, as if that was going to make it any better.

“Oh my God.” I suddenly felt two large hands gently wrap around my wrists. “I am so sorry, are you okay?”

I looked up, about to scowl at whoever just bumped into me, but as soon as I saw who I bumped into, every muscle in my body immediately grew tense, as I stared up at him.

What the fuck, I thought, as I locked eyes with the boy who unknowingly broke my heart.

“Are you okay?” Dabin asked again, searching my face while still holding onto my wrists. 

I stood frozen, still in slight shock from bumping into him, just hours after moping over him. 

And wow, did he looked good. 

“I-I’m okay.” I stuttered, looking down at the ground. “I’m so sor-"

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through my right wrist, up to the top of my shoulder, that was so painful, my legs collapsed under me, and sent me to the ground, which I luckily avoided, thanks to Dabin’s tight grip on my wrists.

“Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?” Dabin asked, as he struggled to hold me upright. 

“Holy shit, Lina.” I heard Susan say, as she rushed over to my side, and turned to Dabin. “What happened to her?” 

“I have no idea,” he said. “We just bumped into each other, and all of a sudden she was in pain.”

“I'm fine.” I managed to spit out, carefully slipping my wrists out of Dabin’s grasp, standing up straight. 

Of course I wasn't fine. My arm was still burning in pain, but I was starting to attract attention, and if anyone knew me well, they knew I loved anything, but attention. 

“Are you sure, Lina?” Susan asked, with worry laced all around her voice. “You don't look fine.”

“I'm okay.” I smiled tightly, as I turned back and gave Dabin a small nod. “Thank you for not letting me fall. Susan, let's go.”

And before anyone else could say anything, I grabbed Susan’s hand, and dragged her to the counter to pay, and then rushed out of the restaurant, with Susan in tow. As soon as we're outside, I immediately let go of Susan’s hand, and groaned in pain, leaning up against the wall. 

“Lina, what's happening to you?” Susan asked.

“I don't know,” I gasped out, cradling my right arm. “My arm… it just-"

And then it stopped. The pain. It was gone.

I looked down at my right arm in shock, then back up to Susan.

“What in the shit?” I asked myself.

“What? What's wrong?” Susan asked.

“My arm. It doesn't hurt anymore.” 

“What?”

“I'm so confused,” I said as I looked down at my arm, pulling my jacket sleeve up. “I was literally just in pain, wha-"

I paused at the sight of the scar on my wrist.

It was glowing.

Like, Jesus head glowing. Like, my wrist got dipped into a bowl of that stuff that's in glow sticks, glowing. Like my wrist decided to become the sun, deciding it liked the fact that it burned the complete shit out of my arm, glowing. Like, my wrist- 

Okay you get the point. It was glowing.

“Er… you see that too right?” I asked Susan. “My wrist?”

Susan stood there, shocked, as she stared at my wrist.

“Yup.” she nodded. “I see that. What the fuck.”

“What the fuck!” I freaked, throwing my hands up towards the sky. “Why me? Why do I gotta have all the body issues out of the two of us? I got asthma, I got weak ankles, I'm always coughing up phlegm, now my wrist is glowing like a nuclear experiment, God knows whether that's gonna spread or not. What's next? Am I gonna grow dicks on my knees? IS THAT WHERE MY LIFE IS HEADED AT THE MOMENT?!”

“Oh my God, Lina, calm the fuck down.” Susan sighed, as she grabbed my shoulders. “There is obviously a reason why your wrist is glowing. We just need to think.”

I huffed in annoyance, blowing my hair out of my face.

“Okay, okay, you're right.” I said, taking a deep breath, looking down at my wrist, trying my best to decipher why the fuck it was glowing. Susan did the same. 

“Oh wait?” Susan suddenly looked up with her eyes wide. “It's glowing where your scar is right?”

I looked down at it again. “Yeah…”

“Isn't your scar your soulmate mark?” 

I scoffed. “Yeah but my grandma never said anything about it glowing. She just said that as soon as my soulmate touched me, my scar would start lighting up- OH.”

“You dumbass, that's the same thing!” Susan yelled, hitting the side of my arm hard. “You’ve found your soulmate, bitch!” 

We then proceeded to squeal like little girls, jumping up and down in excitement, and clapping our hands together like a pair of seals. Then I stopped, and frowned. 

“Wait,” I said. “If I've found my soulmate, then who is it?”

Susan looked at me with an, Are you really that stupid, face.

“What?” I asked.

“Are you really that stupid?” Susan asked. 

Ha. Told you.

“No, I am not.” I said, matter-of-factly. “I literally have no way of knowing who my soulmate is.”

“Think Lina.” She poked the side of my head, and then started pacing in front of me. “At our university, have you talked to anyone other than me, let alone touched anyone?”

“... No.”

“Exactly. And don't you think, that if we happened to be soulmates, which thank the heavens we are not, no offence, that your scar would have lit up years who?”

“Well… yeah that's true.”

“So... let me think,” Susan placed a finger on her chin, pretending to think. “Hmmm, I wonder who could be your soulmate. Oh, I know. The fucker who literally just touched your wrists-" Susan dramatically hit both of her wrists together. “When you bumped into his stupid ass, back in the restaurant. Lina, I want you to listen to me carefully when I say this, and listen to me properly.”

“Hong. Da. Bin. A.k.a, DPR Live, a.k.a the boy in there, the boy you just bumped into, is your soulmate.”

I stood there, and blinked. 

3 seconds passed.

6 seconds passed.

7, 8, 9.

That's when I lost it. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” I laughed so hard, I fell down to the ground. “You're fucking *wheeze* hilarious, I can't even *wheeze* breathe. Dabin? My soulmate? That's a fucking laugh.” 

“Fucking hell, Lina.” Susan said, clearly annoyed. “Then tell me. Who else could be your soulmate? Because all evidence leads to him. You literally started screaming in pain, as soon as he touched you, like you guys had actual sparks flying when y'all touched. Your wrist only started glowing after he touched you. I don't know why you're denying it, he's obviously your soulmate.”

My smile slowly started to fade as everything Susan was saying, started sinking in. 

Oh my lanta, I thought. 

Hong Dabin, the myth, the legend, the musical genius, is my soulmate. 

My eyes widened, and I stood up abruptly, running over to the window looking into the restaurant. 

There he was. My soulmate. Hong Dabin. Smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen him smile. 

At her. 

Sadness tug at my heart, as I watched him move a piece of her hair behind her ear, laughing at some, probably very unfunny, comment she made. And for some annoying reason, tears started to form in my eyes. I wiped a stray tear, and sighed.

“Dabin.” I whispered, choking back a sob. “I'm sorry.”

And as if he heard me, he looked up in my direction, and we locked gazes. His smile started to fade, as he painted my face with his eyes, looking troubled, like he didn't know what to do. He was confused. He felt my sadness, and he felt our connection, with no clear explanation as to why. He barely even met me, just 10 minutes ago. But it was strong. The connection was strong, and I felt it too. It was urging for us to bind our souls together as one, just as the Gods had intended for us to do. And then he looked down back at her, and that smile came back, and that connection broke. As if I was nothing but a dream, and Dabin woke up and returned back to his reality. 

And his reality was her.

“Susan.” I said quietly.

“Yeah?” She responded, coming up behind me.

“Let's go home.”


End file.
